Tell That Devil
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: We all know the Earp sisters escape just in time quite a bit, what if one of them didn't. Waverly has been taken can Nicole and Wynonna save her in time? WayHaught WyDolls and Doc of course. This is a dark fic so be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Set somewhere between 1x09 and 1x11 It doesn't really follow the plot so much as just something that could have happened. This is just the first chapter tell me what you think. Wayhaught is a thing so is WyDolls. Given the amount of bullets that get shot in this show I'm really surprised Waverly only got grazed like at the end of the season. So I'm making everything a bit more violent and darker and way more WayHaught. So saddle up ya whiskey loving gunslingers its going to be a wild ride.  
-Alex

Waverly could feel the impact of the bullet as it passed through her shoulder. The rapid gunfire all around her fading slightly as pain and blood loss took over her senses. Cold sweat gathered along her forehead as she tried to move it was all very disorienting. Rough hands pulled at her harshly dragging her across the broken glass of her kitchen window and out the door of the homestead. " WYNONNA " A voice howled with anger.

The hands pushed Waverly to the ground and suddenly the dark edges around her vision cleared and the only thing she could identify was that she was in pain. Lots of pain. Gasping for air, Waverly clawed at the snowy ground trying to find purchase to push herself off the ground. She felt a strong kick to her torso halting any progress she had made.

" Alright that's enough let her go!" Nicole's voice rang out through Waverly's pain. She could hear the anger in her girlfriends voice along with the worry. " You are not who I am looking for. Bring me Wynonna Earp or I will put a bullet in little Earp's head. " The voice said from above her.

" I don't know where she is you'll have to give me time..." A scream tore through the air. Pain radiated from Waverly's thigh. The voice above her had shot her again. " A warning, go find her let her know I have her sister. You don't have much time I am not a patient person Officer" Looking up Waverly now saw the form of a man. Her captor. Snarling at her girlfriend. Oh her girlfriend, " Nicole" she rasped. " I'm right here baby, I'm so sorry I."

" Nicole, find my sister tell her what happened, go" Waverly ordered knowing she would have to brave this psychopath on her own for a while. " I'll be back Waverly I swear" Nicole's voice sounded so pained. Turning toward her lover Waverly gasped out " I know, baby I love you but go please" She begged knowing that her captor could very well decide to hurt Nicole as well, and that just wouldn't do. Watching her leave was hard, but she knew that Nicole was having a far more difficult time leaving her there than she was lying there.

As soon as Nicole backed out of the area the man grabbed at Waverly once again. " Since its going to be awhile you and I are going to get to know each other." Dragging her back into the homestead Waverly found her self tied to a chair, unable to keep her head up due to blood loss. " Now tell me, where is Peacemaker?" " I don't know " Waverly responded quickly "I was hoping you would say that" . A fist collided with her cheek. In this moment she knew her captor knew exactly where Peacemaker was. She knew that she was in for a world of pain, this man wanted nothing more than to hurt her to get to Wynonna. The punches were coming in harder and faster now and Waverly's last thought before her world went dark was _" Nicole, Wynonna where are you?"_  
W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H W&H

Really short but this is the first time I have written anything since clexa 3x07 happened. I haven't had enough faith in the world I was writing about to keep going but now with Hayley Kiyoko's new song and WayHaught and the Clexacon panel in 2017 and Gumshoegeek having the wanheada and heda snapbacks again I feel like things are finally turning around. Stay strong you guys. #Clexakru #WayHaught #Iloveyouallsomuch #okayimdone #kBYEEEE  
-Alex-


	2. Kiss Me Softly As I Lay Dying

Well it looks like being at the beach and all of the things I mentioned last chapter have me on a roll. Here's chapter two its dark not nearly as dark as it will be but we are getting there. It's been a minute since I wrote in such detail. All mistakes are my own, and I don't own Wynonna Earp or Willa would not have interrupted that Amazing WayHaught make out session sooooo. Any way Chapter 2

-Alex-

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

Nicole's POV

Nicole stumbled to her car, it took everything she had to leave Waverly behind like that. Throwing herself into her truck she sped off of the Earp's land. She made it into town and right out side the police station before she threw open her door and started throwing up, Waverly had been so disoriented and in pain and to leave her with that thing. What kind of person was she, coughing against the acid in her throat. She blinked back the tears that blurred her vision. She reacted violently when hands rested gently on her back. Gun drawn she undid the safety. " Whoa easy Nicole, easy" Wynonna's voice was soft. Chest heaving Nicole lowered her gun. " Wynonna" she breathed out in relief .

" What happened where is Waverly?" The older Earp asked. " She's hurt Nonna, some sicko has her back at the homestead. They made me leave I didn't want to Nonna I didn't want to, he has her I'm sorry." Nicole broke down into sobs against Wynonna's shoulder. " Okay, okay lets get inside" Wynonna said a pained strain on her voice now. " Dolls!" She called out after sitting down next to Nicole on one of the couches. " What?! What happened?" He came running in. " Call Doc, this is all hands on deck. Some one hurt and has Waverly." Doll's eyes went wide. " on it"

Turning to her friend Wynonna took in her appearance. She looked so small and haunted, there was a pain so deep and worry that radiated off her in waves. " Nicole, come here" Taking the red head into her arms she let the woman cry, holding back her own tears Wynonna knew she had to get Nicole's head back in the game or she wouldn't be able to get to Waverly. Running her fingers through Nicole's hair she hopped to calm her down.

" Listen to me, listen, we are going to get her back I swear. " Nicole choked on a sob. " But Wynonna they want you!" Suddenly feeling frozen Wynonna now understood why Nicole was so upset. Over the past few months Nicole had become part of her family and here in this situation Nicole was torn between her lover and her best friend who happened to be her lovers sister. " Oh Nicole " She pulled the girl impossibly close and whispered " Look you don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself, so lets go get our girl back and beat the shit out of this bastard" She said looking into Nicole's brown eyes which now had revenge written in them.

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

At that moment miles away Waverly cried out in pain no longer able to keep her screams in. Blood dripped steadily onto the floor from her broken fingers. Blood ran from long cuts across her arms and collar bones. Just above her knee her pants were burned away and raw burnt flesh remained from when her captor had cauterized her wound. Her shoulder still bleed steadily.

Waverly could taste the blood in her mouth as it too flowed to the puddle on the floor. There wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't radiating pain. A chain rattled somewhere to her left, she had long since been blind folded. She heard the swing the rattle of air passing through the metal chain links. Feeling it collided with the side of her face was like no other pain. It was bright blinding, like fireworks going off beneath your skin. He had stopped asking her questions a long time ago.

Finally the chain fell to the ground, she could hear his labored breath from somewhere in front of her. " Looks like we have company my dear." He hissed, still sounding out of breath. " Ahh Wynonna" He breathed out in sick pleasure. Knowing her sister was close, too close made Waverly finally respond to him. She had been silent aside from her screams. Not rising to the bait, but now, now she would rise.

" Keep me, keep me and let her go." She tried to bargain as he wrapped what felt like wire around her ankles. " WAVERLY!" she could hear Wynonna and Nicole yelling for her. " Please" She whispered feeling his breath at her ear. " Now Waverly, wont' you scream for me" white hot pain shot through her whole body a scream tearing through her throat. Blood dribbling down her chin as she screamed and clawed at the arms of the chair with her mangled fingers.

The pain and heat kept coming never stopping. She felt her chair being tipped back and dragged along the wooden floor. Her body still convulsing but no longer in sharp pain. " Hope you can hold your breath. " Her arms were stretched out to the sides and tied to something. The last thing she heard before she was submerged in icy cold water was her sister screaming her name. She felt heavy, and so tired. She knew she was dying, her lungs screamed for air. She knew it wouldn't come. She wished more than anything to see Nicole, to kiss her one last time. To tell her she loved her.

Blackness was creeping into her mind. She already couldn't see, but she could feel it in her bones. Death was coming for her. Waverly could feel tears stream down her face, she didn't want to die like this, it would ruin her sister, and Nicole. Sweet brave Nicole. She wanted to marry Nicole. The coldness in her bones could no longer be ignored. As her mind and body shut down she thought of her smiling girlfriend and her kind brown eyes and heart stopping smile. _I love you Nicole. I'm sorry Wynonna_

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

So there you have it Second Chapter. I'll probably have the third up sometime tomorrow. They should get longer and longer as the story progresses. Right now this is an as I go kinda thing most of my stories are pre-written to a degree and then uploaded as I see fit. Please read and review so I know if this sucks or naw, thanks fam.

-Alex-


	3. Whispers in the Dark Tell Us of Our Sins

With out further a due Chapter 3

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

Wynonna POV

Pain there was so much pain. In her entire life including her stay at the crazy house she had never felt such pain as she did right now. Her baby sisters cold broken body limp and lifeless in her arms. " I'm sorry oh god Waverly I'm so sorry" She whispered into her sisters dark hair. She hear Nicole come from around the corner " Wynonna!" " Wynonna..is..please.. no" the other woman whispered brokenly. " I'm sorry" She whispered again into her sisters hair unable to respond to Nicole.

An inhumane wail tore through the homestead cellar. The cry echoing off the walls and through to the world outside. Nicole fell to her knees, crawling over to the older Earp sister and letting screams of pain out that she didn't know were hers until she felt Wynonna's hands on the back of her head trying to tell her she was there. " Waverly, please god, baby wake up PLEASE wake up." Nicole could feel her entire world darken.

She felt so empty and alone. Her beautiful girl, gone. She knew she was screaming she could feel it in her throat but she couldn't hear. All she could hear was the blood rushing to her ears as she held her lover to her. Strong hands pulled at her, trying to take her from Waverly. " NO NO WAVERLY!" she choked on her sobs. " Nicole, sweetheart listen to me please Nicole fucking listen!" Wynonna said from behind her. Wrapping her arms tighter around the red head she too felt the utter despair and pain. But she needed Nicole to listen. " Please Nic " She whimpered.

The other woman stopped struggling and took deep shuddering breaths. " Dolls can save her. But you have to let go, you have to let her go just for a moment Nic." Nicole turned in Wynonna's grip clutching at her jacket needing her closer. Needing Waverly. " Nonna" She whimpered. " I know shhhh I know okay let him do his job" The older Earp said tears still streaming down her face. Dolls moved from the corner of the room. Now sporting a broken nose and busted lip along with claw marks on his cheek. His eyes haunted by what he is seeing but his training keeping him from breaking. Kneeling down beside Waverly's cold body he begins.

Pain. So much pain. She can't breath. Its dark. She needs to breath. " Get her on her side" Its instant. She vomits up water and blood. " Thats it baby girl get it all out." She could hear her sisters voice. Warm and soothing from above her. Coughing up more water and blood, Waverly reaches up to her eyes. She wants to see. Feeling for the blind fold she panics and claws blindly at her eyes at the lack of fabric but her still black vision.

" Stop, baby stop" Nicole says from near her as well. " Its okay, you're okay, Dolls said your sight would come back. He said your brain shut off you sight sense to help you stay alive. " her girlfriend choked out. Opening her mouth to respond all that came out was a whimper. " Shhhhh I know love I know okay I'm right here. we are right here" Nicole cooed as Wynonna moved to keep her baby sister warm.

" You're gonna be okay Waves. I promise." Wynonna said pulling her shaking sister closer. " The ambulence is on its way baby girl just hold on okay" She pleaded. Blinking dispite her lack of vision Waverly nodded against her sisters neck. Her body to tired to manage anything else. She could feel the warm droplets of water land on her shoulder as Nicole sobbed against her. " Nic" She managed to whimper out. " I'm right here baby oh god Waverly I'm right here" Nicole's voice was wracked with pain and relief all in one as she clung to her love. " Its all going to be okay we are all okay" Wynonna said softly running her hand through Nicole and Waverly 's hair.

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

Okay chapter 3 what do you guys think. Let me know. Its a bit short but the next one should be longer.  
-Alex-


	4. The Devil Comes for Us All

Well here it is chapter 4. Quick shout out to : 1-800-SOCCER1 , Afcfan0808, avenger280, and A Fictional Me. For your support. Bless you all I love you. It keeps me writing to know people are interested. As always let me know what you think, spread the word. I don't know how to post to Archive for Your Own I have an account but lord knows I can hardly navigate it. If any one has any pointers PM me please. I would love to post this there too. K Byyyyyeeeee.

-Alex-

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

Nicole POV.

Nicole never once let go of Waverly's hand as they rode to the hospital. Waverly had been covered in water when she first saw her but now blood covered most of her upper body. The way her girlfriend was grasping at her sleeve and groaning in pain reminded Nicole of her fellow soldiers who had been wounded. But this, this was Waverly. Her sweet brave Waverly " shhh I'm right here love, we are almost there" She cooed hoping to ease Waverly's pain and confusion. " You were so brave baby so brave, you don't have to be brave any more love I'm here okay and I'm never leaving you again ever you hear me" she soothed her girlfriend who was still gasping and moaning in pain. " Does this thing go any fucking faster?!" Nicole growled at the driver.

The man sighed and started plainly clearly annoyed by her question" Officer I'm going.." Nicole interrupted him already not liking his tone. "Do you think that you could show some respect to this young woman who risked EVERY THING and let some fucking psycho hurt her so her family could be safe. ?" The mans attitude changed right away. " Sorry Officer Eta is 5 min" Snapping her attention back to Waverly she ran her fingers through her hair as her girlfriend let out a cry of pain. " Almost there baby I promise almost there" The ambulance doors burst open and light poured in. Nicole was knocked backward as Waverly shot off the stretcher the light and sound scaring her. She crashed painfully to the floor of the ambulance. " No one move, just stop, wait " Nicole ordered.

Waverly had curled in upon herself in the corner whimpering, tears streaming down her face. Moving slowly Nicole crouched down, " Hey baby, it's me its Nicole." She whispered softly not touching her girlfriend yet. " Waves, can you look at me darlin?" Nicole asked gently. Smiling at her girlfriend as she turned her head toward the safe sound of Nicole's voice. " That's it, its just me okay? I'm right here can you feel me Waves?" She cooed softly just barely touching Waverly. Whimpering out her need for Nicole ,Waverly nodded sobbing brokenly into the side of Nicole's neck. " Oh baby okay I know that was scary, but its okay darlin , nothin's gonna hurt you anymore I've got you. " She said lifting Waverly into her arms.

" Okay I'm putting you on a stretcher Waves okay, I'm right here. I've got you're okay" Nicole gently placed her lover on to the stretcher not realizing that the entire team of doctors was staring at her with emotions raging across their faces. One of the female doctors cleared her throat as if to get rid of a lump of emotion. " Miss Waverly? I'm Doctor Mills and we are going to make sure nothing happens to you. You are safe now and we are gonna get you cleaned up and helped okay.?" she said gently.

Nicole watched as Waverly nodded from her curled position near her waist. Even without her sight she knew Nicole was there. The doctors moved quickly but and spoke but Nicole noticed it wasn't frantic or loud. Some one always explained to Waverly what was happening and where they were going. It made Nicole swallow a lump of emotion at the doctors kindness. Soon they all stopped outside a set of double doors. " Officer" Doctor Mills said gently. Nicole nodded knowing this was where she had to leave Waverly. " Waves, baby?" Her girlfriend turned toward her brushing her hand across her jacket in attempt to locate her. " I'm here" Nicole reassured her gently taking her hand but being mindful of its state.

" Listen baby, Doctor Mills is going to take real good care of you but I can't go back there. " Waverly instantly began to panic. " no baby no shhhh just listen to me my love I'm not leaving you are safe I swear" Nicole said brushing back some of Waverly's hair tapping her fingers against Waverly's pulse to calm her. " Waverly," Doctor Mills said gently. " Its Doctor Mills, I know all of this is really scary, and you don't want to let your girl go but we want to help you, and she can't go back there I'm sorry sweetheart, But I swear to you. As soon as we are done she will be in the room waiting for you I promise." The woman said warmly, resting her hand gently on Waverly's forearm.

Nicole watched as Waverly's lip quivered before she nodded. As they wheeled Waverly back Nicole watched the double doors swing shut. Taking a deep breath to calm the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. As a Army Ranger she had been focused and ruthless. She had seen people die and she had killed. She had seen things that had made the toughest men she knew break, but she never did. She her self had been through worse things than Waverly and had not let it break her. But seeing the love of her life dead. Seeing Waverly lying there so cold and lifeless. And know she was actually dead for nearly 10 minutes. It fucking broke her.

If Dolls hadn't had that serum she would have never woken up. Nicole would have been broken for the rest of her life. Nicole had no words for her emotions after Waverly coughed and sputtered back to life. It wasn't until the ambulance and seeing all the marks and blood that she got angry, it made her blood boil. He had gotten away leaving them to find Waverly. He was a fucking dead man walking. She realized her feet were walking nearly running before her brain could catch up. Bursting into the waiting room, she saw Wynonna and Doc. " Nic.." Wynonna trailed off. " Where's Dolls?" Nicole growled out.

" Tracking him" Wynonna whispered. Letting out an actual growl Nicole turned toward Doc. " Doc I think its about time we go hunting together" She hissed dangerously. " Nicole please stay, your not.." " I'm not what Wynonna?!" Nicole bit back sharply. " In my right mind." Nicole scoffed. " I wasn't earlier, after seeing my dead girlfriend but now, she is going to be okay. And now." Nicole paused taking a seething breath as she nearly spit out her next sentence." Now I am going to hunt down that mother fucking piece of shit and make what he did to Waverly look like a kitten scratch." Nicole could feel Wynonna's labored breath against her face and she realized she had backed her best friend up against the side of the hospital wall.

Clenching her jaw she stepped back. " Stay here and wait for Waves. Doc?" The gunslinger stepped forward. " I am most certainly right behind you Captain Haught" He said tipping his hat. The same dark look set in his eye. " How did you know?" She asked wondering how he knew her rank let alone she was military. She hadn't told any one. Not even Waverly. " I saw your dog tags, and your jacket is in your truck." He said. Nodding Nicole gently placed her hand on Wynonna's shoulder. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We will be back, call me when they come tell you what they did and give you the hour mark before you can see her okay?" Wynonna nodded still in shock over all that had happened. Taking the role reversal in stride Nicole pulled Wynonna into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. " It will be okay, we will all get through this" Wynonna gripped onto Nicole's arms for a moment taking strength from her friend. " Okay yeah, you got it" She said letting Nicole go. With Doc right beside her she moved toward the exit. " Nicole" Wynonna called out. Pausing to look back over her shoulder at her friend, she watched a dark shadow cross over her face. " Rip him apart" Was all she said. Smiling darkly Nicole resumed her walk out the door. " Oh I plan on it"

W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N W&N

Yaaay chapter four dark Nicole. Yes she is an army ranger and part of why she was so upset and not "Rangery" in the first three chapters was because she had never felt such emotion or fear. She just didn't know how to react. Seeing Waverly " Dead" was just too much. So follow read review comment all of the above :)  
-Alex-


End file.
